The advances in computer technology have required technological advances in the filters used in connection with the various components of the computers. This has been most evident with the microfilters used in disc-drive applications where it is critical to the operation of the computer that virtually no contaminants be allowed to enter the disc-drive. Generally the function of breather-type microfilters is to filter air passing through the filter as pressure differentials on opposing sides of the filter are equalized. The importance of such microfilters exists in the critical need to prevent head crashing and resulting loss of information stored in the computer's memory.
Prior art breather-type microfilters, currently available commercially, have generally been of two types. These two types are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings and will be discussed in greater detail in the description which follows. While each prior art microfilter has served its purpose, a persistent problem remains with both filters, namely the potential for un-filtered air flow to leak past the filter as a result of ineffective bonding of the filter to the mounting surface, as well as, migration of contaminants at the juncture of the media and media holder interface along and below the surface of the media into the "clean air" side of the filter. The present invention is a significant advance in the art which will substantially eliminate the potential for leakage.
Also, with the demand for more compact computers, the size of each computer component, including the microfilters, becomes a concern. Initially, the prior art microfilters were not designed for minimum size. Now they must be. The present invention addresses this requirement and provides a solution not available with the prior art.